Iku-Turso
Iku-Turso is an Animal Deity, belonging to the Seasonal Quartet. Depicted as a Kraken, he is the God of Summer but also of Domination and Civilization. Mythology Iku-Turso's origins are shrouded in mystery. Story has it he wasn't created by the Demiurge, but came from outside, usurping the power and position of another deity, Turso. Iku-Turso's name literally translates as "Turso Killer". Some stories say this coup happened during the Invasion, while others say it happened earlier. Iku-Turso is perhaps the most volatile of the Animal Deities, his religion being focused on appeasement under fear of the repercussions of not doing so. He considers the other three seasonal deities his enemies and rivals. He is commonly depicted as a great octopus with an uneven number of eyes, made out of fire. Domains Summer Of the Seasonal Quartet, Iku-Turso is the God of Summer. This is expressed by his other domains. Sea The seas and oceans are most accessible during the season of Iku-Turso. Storms are considered the disfavor of the Kraken God. As such, sailors normally perform rituals before major journeys, and a priest of Iku-Turso is considered an asset to a ship's crew. On the land, rain is instead interpreted as Iku-Turso's favor, with other rituals to Iku-Turso being made in order to keep civilization alive during the summer. He is sworn enemies with Armela, as the winter freezes and contains his waters. Stars As the God of the Summer and seas, the stars are a natural domain of Iku-Turso. Stars are a common tool of navigation for sailors, and are considered his children. Castores' main star is at its closest during his season, heating the world and imposing his power upon all but the Fey Courts. To many, Iku-Turso is considered the sun itself, being the most visible deity. Domination While his faithful would call it 'order', Iku-Turso is the deity of the slave master and the overlord. The mastery of power in order to bend civilization to one's will. Iku-Turso teaches this not out of molevolence or greed however, but rather that careful control of masses is important, especially during his time when resources are perhaps at their scarcest. A slavemaster who works his slave to great result is considered in good favor with the Kraken God, but one who abuses his slaves to mediocre ends, or is turned on by his slaves, is considered to have missed Iku-Turso's meaning. Children The children of Iku-Turso are not commonly encountered. Most believe his primary offspring live in cities at the bottom of the sea. There they live in relative paradise, free from the interference of the other gods. Sand Worms are also considered Iku-Turso's children. As an outside Deity, its not sure if his children came with him, or if he adopted the children of the God he usurped. Avatars Siren’s are said to be the avatar of Iku-Turso and embody his power of fire, light, and water. Legend states that they can be identified by a tattoo or birth mark shaped like a star and by their powers of their element being stronger and more destructive. While most believe there can only be one Avatar of a Deity at a time, there have been a number of candidates for his Avatar around at one time. Cults Iku-Turso’s priests are known as Enkindlers. They are typically sea captains or navigators, and even used to help break ice during the winters. They tend to possess a natural heat, not on par with Kresnite but enough not to need to bundle up. Their favored weapons are whips and spiked chains. Their spells, as one can guess, tend to be oriented towards lashing streams of fire, enkindling anger and rage, and navigation. Politicians and slave keepers also tend to be keen followers of Iku-Turso, as justification that their cruel methods are necessary for the survival of civilization. Iku-Truso is commonly presented as a Kraken crossed with a sun, surrounded by eight stars that represent his most treasured sons, brothers, avatars, or promises of vengeance depending on who you ask. Other Cultures As an Animal Deity, Iku-Turso is primarily worshiped in Jhanin and Achaemen. Other places however, are considered to have their own versions of him. Fey Courts To the Fey, he is known as Balor. The god of death, but also the god protection. Rather, he is the guardian of all Elven souls in this world and the beyond. It is said he punishes the other races such that they cannot challenge the greatest of people. The patron of the Guinir Elves who stole them from Áine. Similar to Iku-Turso as well, Balor killed the former Fey God of Death. He is actually considered a foreign champion who slew the vile god, and his importance to Fey society as a pact he forged with the Archfey. Curiously, he lacks any affinity for the sea, though is shown as wielding chains of fire. Khaz Vedran Outsiders often believe Iku-Turso is represented by the fiery summer head of Phanez. This would actually conflict with Iku-Turso's own story as an outsider deity however. This point of contention, is often used by the faithful of Phanez to prove that Phanez is his own, separate god. Xhalandar With naval trade being so important to the Xhali people, Iku-Turso was quickly absorbed into their diverse and inclusive pantheon. He is believed to the Siren Constellation, two bright stars surrounded by eight smaller ones. The Siren Constellation is considered to be a key tool in naval navigation. Category:Gods Category:Religion Category:Animal Pantheon